


Balancing the Stars

by xxNoName223



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, after epidote eight: the last jedi, sequel trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNoName223/pseuds/xxNoName223
Summary: Hey guys! I have been working on this fanfic ever since I applied to AO3. Hope you like it! Be sure to let me know what you think!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have been working on this fanfic ever since I applied to AO3. Hope you like it! Be sure to let me know what you think!

               Rey stroked her thumb over the broken hilt of the Skywalker lightsaber. “How do we build a rebellion from this?” she whispered, turning to look into the eyes of Leia. The general put one hand over Rey’s, the other over the second half of the lightsaber.

         “We have everything we need.”

Leia spoke with such calm certainty, Rey couldn’t help but believe her.

                     Rey felt a tug on her heart as she remembered the look on Ben’s face. She had failed him just like everyone else. No, she reminded herself. He didn’t change after all. He killed Luke. You mean nothing to him.

   Pain prickled in her chest as she remembered that night in the hut. He had told her she wasn’t alone. But if that were true, why did she feel so alone right now? He hadn’t come with her, and now they were further apart than they had been to start with.

      The Millenium Falcon broke out of lightspeed, and arrived on another section of the outer rim. The ship dipped down, aiming to land on a planet shrouded in creamy gray mist.

        “Where are we?”

   Finn’s voice tore through the quiet buzz of conversation. The talking stopped, and everyone peered out the window of the Falcon to get a better look at the planet they would soon arrive on.

          They burst through the gray atmosphere, and the landscape became apparent. The spaceship passed above a dense, lush rainforest. “I think we are on Mandalore,” Poe replied, casting a glance in Leia’s direction. “No, we must be on Ithor,” another resistance fighter cut in.

        “Neither of you are correct,” Leia responded, standing shakily. “We are on the planet Lubang Minor.”

Confused murmuring broke out. “Is that even a planet?” Poe asked. Leia’s face held a ghost of a smile. “This planet is unnamed to many. I highly doubt the First Order would even know to look for us here. We will have time to rebuild and recover.”

            Rey admired Leia’s wisdom. She wondered if her mother was anything like Leia for a moment, before catching herself. She reminded herself to leave them in the past.

   The ship lurched, then jolted to a sudden stop.

Rey felt a buzzing coming from inside her limbs. She barely had time to register what was happening before she had to run into the windowless corner of the sleeping quarters. She felt slightly annoyed. Why should she have to put up with his nonsense now? Hadn’t he done enough already?

         She glanced up to look at him kneeling in his chambers, taken aback. Something felt off. Briefly, Rey wondered if this was a trap. She wouldn’t put it past him. Then she saw his shoulders heave. It was a small movement, but it caught Rey’s attention.

     He was sobbing.

In front of him, a charred mask sat placed on a pedestal. She recognized it instantly as the mask of Darth Vader.

        “Please grandfather,” he whispered. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

  Ben Solo’s breaths came in heavy, uneven gasps. Rey’s frown fell slightly, in sympathy.

She observed his face; it was similar to the last time she had seen him. Dark crescent moons hung under his eyes, and his hair was still messy and tousled. Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment. No matter how badly he hurt her, and the Resistance, she didn’t like seeing him in this state. A blue hologram buzzed in front of his face. It was a woman with long, curly hair.

               Her mouth opened, like she was about to speak, and then the bond broke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Again, like no reylo or any other ship. Also, it says stormpilot/stormflower bc I haven't decided who I want Finn to be with. Again, please let me know what you all think I'm amazed so many people have read this story its incredible. Anyways, thank you and much love! Next update should be out by Friday!

 

            Rey sat, still in shock from what she’d seen; Kylo Ren, the same man who had killed Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Snoke, was crying alone in his chambers. 

    Her cheeks burned pink with embarrassment.

It was such a personal moment, and she shouldn’t have intruded.

              A knot twisted in her stomach when she thought back to a couple of night ago when she had been at her weakest. He reassured her then, why hadn’t she done the same for him just now?

                         A cough jolted Rey back into reality. Finn stood in the doorway, wearing a concerned expression. “How long have you been there?” She cursed her voice for sounding so frail. Finn walked over to her, and draped his arm delicately around her. “Only a few seconds. Is something wrong?”

  Rey had missed this. She could always count on Finn to be there for her no matter what. His friendship was one of the things she valued the very most.

“Come on,” Finn whispered. “You know you can tell me everything.”

              She wanted to tell him so badly; about the force bond, Snoke, and all the emotions overwhelming her. But something made her stay quiet. These moments were so sacred, couldn’t they just be her and Ben’s little secret?

“I’m okay, really,” Rey muttered.

                  Finn looked at her, unconvinced.

“No, I am. I promise. Just a little tired.” She yawned, as if to prove her point.

         “You should get some rest,” Finn said, standing. “Oh, I almost forgot. We just landed. Leia sent me to let you know.” Rey smiled, and followed him down the corridor.

She stepped off the Falcon in awe. Around the small clearing, the dense, green landscape of the jungle lay before her. She inhaled sharply, smelling the fresh, humid air. A sticky breeze plastered her hair to her forehead.

    Poe joined the pair at the mouth of the woods. His gaze swept down Rey, and a small smirk formed on his face. Uncomfort settled in the pit of Rey’s stomach, but she smiled back nonetheless.

Leia lead the small group of Rebels through the jungle, over large roots and damp moss, and bubbling streams, all the way to an old building. It’s walls were cracked stone, overgrown with vines and flowering plants. The force of light was practically radiating from the ancient building. She guessed this was once a very powerful Jedi temple. Rey ran her hand over the uneven surface, twirling a vine over her fingers. She noticed the way it’s small stem felt rolling in her hand. She reached over to the petal of a soft, blush-colored flower and stroked it’s silky surface. Rey inhaled deeply. This planet overwhelmed her with peace, and before she knew it, she was walking into the temple, her eyes darting around the dim hallway. Slabs of stone jutted out from the walls, and gaps of dappled sunlight dotted the walkway.

         Her pulse quickened when she felt another force meet hers.

She felt the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

                At first, it alarmed her. But it soon began to comfort her in it’s own odd way, like a warm embrace of sleep.

    She continued down the hallway, curious to what she would see. The dark hallway spilled into a circular stone room with an open ceiling. Vines crept down from their tree branches, and water trickled down the wall opposite her. Rey moved closer to the waterfall and dipped her hand under the thick current. Water sprayed her clothes, misting over her.

             A voice called to her from behind. She spun around only to see that she was alone. “Rey,” the voice whispered. Rey spun around frantically. “Who’s there?” Her voice echoed through the vacant building. A blue, holographic man stood in front of her. “Rey,” he said again. “Don’t let history repeat itself.”

                       The man had light, curly hair and dark eyes. She could tell through his robes that he was in wonderful shape, physically. As quickly as the man appeared he was gone. Don’t let history repeat itself? What did that mean?

    The small room Rey stood in was flooded with the force of light. The woman Rey saw in her forcebond with Ben stood before her now. She could tell the woman’s hair was dark-colored, and it hung in elegant curls down to her hips.

“My dear,” the woman called, her voice silky and melodic. “You already know what you must do. Do not hesitate any longer. Let the force be your guide.”

                The room faded around Rey, and she immediately recognized the sterile halls of the Finalizer. Rey ran down the hallway until she reached a large meeting room. She saw Kylo in his dark robes, along with Armitage Hux, and some other leaders she didn’t recognize. “And when we find them,” Kylo Ren drawled. “Let me be the one to end her.”

Rey gasped for air. She was suffocating.

                 Kylo Ren’s head snapped to her, and the image of him faded until she was back in the temple.

Anger boiled in her veins. After everything they had been through, he wanted to kill her.

       Rey didn’t know why she could feel her heart sink into her stomach.

   Hot tears were spilling down her face, leaving her cheeks sticky and swollen.

              She ran back down the hallway and to where she had left the group. The area was deserted except for the presence of General Leia. Her back was to Rey, and when she got close, Leia spun around to face her. A mix of confusion and concern crossed her features, before sympathy finally did. A hand rested on Rey’s arm, providing support and strength.

“I’ll show you where you’re staying.”

          While part of Rey longed to tell the general what was happening, the rest of her was relieved that Leia didn’t push the subject.

Leia lead her down a different hallway, until she reached an old, carved wooden door. It was embellished with little flowers and made of both light and dark woods swirled together.

                     Rey pushed the door open and peeked inside. It had two small nest-like beds made of different types of leaves and animal hides, and two large shutters. Rey tested them out, opening them with ease.

“Due to the lack of space, you will share your room with Rose Tico once she recovers. But for now, it’s all yours.” Rey could’ve sworn Leia winked at her.

Despite Leia’s comfort, as Rey sank into the nest nearest the window, she felt her inner walls come crashing down, revealing her inner darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it turns out not being able to sleep or get this story out of my head has its perks! Chapter four should be out by Friday, unless I decide and do another chapter now. I know it's a lil dry rn, but it's building up to something don't worry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it was a little bit early, and I'm going to tentatively say that updates should come around the time of every Friday. Obviously not tomorrow, but starting next week.

           The Resistance had been on Lubang Minor for a couple of days now.

   At first, Rey barely came out of her room but gradually she began to feel more like her old self and had resumed her training.

                       She grabbed her staff and walked down the corridor, past Finn and Poe’s shared room, down past the medical bay and cafeteria, into the hazy pre-dawn mist. The sky was lavender and rose swirled, with speckles of silver delicately sprinkled throughout the cool morning air.

Rey trekked through the forest to a small clearing next to a small brook. She twirled her staff in her hands, relishing the feel of it’s soft wrappings against her skin. She tossed it into the sky, spun around and kicked at an imaginary foe, before catching it in her left hand and using it to propel her leap. She swiped at the air with her staff violently.

               Rey missed using her staff. It was a second nature to her, like another limb. Her body moved in unison with the spinning stick. Rey was careful not to cry out in a menacing growl.

     Setting the staff down, she strolled to the creek and stuck her feet in the icy water. Bubbles danced around her toes and small fish nibbled at her heels. The peace of nature was enough for her to momentarily forget everything; her parents, Jakku, the Resistance, Kylo Ren, The First Order. She was just Rey; a girl who was sitting in a jungle with her feet in water.

        The fresh dawn sunlight filtered through the leaves, dappling Rey’s skin. The pastel sky was greeted with bright blues and oranges, turning it into a true masterpiece. All the colors blended together perfectly, like the pieces of a mystery finally coming together. She exhaled blissfully. Once the sun had risen a ways up, Rey decided that she had better get back before anyone worried. As she was gathering her staff, she felt his presence.

                      “Well?” Rey snapped, turning to face the man who wanted her dead. She was slightly surprised to see him on his knees, looking up at her in the eye. “Would you look at that,” she mocked. “The Supreme Leader of the whole galaxy is on his knees for a nobody.” She practically spat in his face.

He was the only man in the galaxy who could turn such a wonderful morning into a living hell.

        Ben noticeably flinched.

    Rey examined his face; his eyes still were dark and puffy. They were red-rimmed like he had just been crying. His hair was tangled and fell matted under his ears. His shoulders were hunched over in exhaustion, and his head was tilted downward and looking at the floor.

          He murmured something indistinguishable.

“What is it? Come on, Ren. Spit it out.”

       Rey couldn’t feel sorry for this stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder. He had killed numerous people. Who could ever love a beast like him?

  “No,” he said quietly. “Rey...,”he began awkwardly. "I.." Ben trailed off. His pale face was bright pink, and even through her anger, Rey was intrigued. Her heartbeat raced.

"You what?"

              She intended for her words to sound harsh, but instead they came out soft and curious. She cursed herself in embarrassment.

     Ben glanced up at Rey, evaluating her expression before taking a deep breath. His mouth opened to say something, but it never came out.

He turned around, shock written all over his face. Another force presence entered the vicinity. Rey could sense it’s unrelenting darkness.

                    A chill went down Rey’s spine when she felt that this person’s darkness was darker than anyone she had ever been in contact with before, including Snoke.

     The force bond broke abruptly, and Rey was back in the jungle. She knew she should run, but something kept her feet planted firmly in the ground. 

The burning scent of charred wood filled her nostrils. Smoke rose from the forest before her, trailing it's way to the rebel camp.

           Something snapped, and Rey zipped through the forest, dodging roots and low-lying branches. She veered sharp right, and an agonizing scream filled her ears. Shrieks filled her mind, until darkness closed around her vision, blocking out the speckled sunlight of the forest.

Before her mind completely turned off, a voice whispered to her through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm who was the voice? Also, thank you all so so SO much for reading! It makes me so happy :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm sorry if this chapter/the last was confusing it will make sense later.

               Rey’s eyes flew open to the sound of light chatter. Pressure tore behind her skull, and her eyes saw double. She attempted to sit up but a hand pushed her back onto the cot in the medical bay. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was parched. She let out a pathetic croak instead. 

     Poe was ready with a cup of water. She gratefully gulped it down. Her throat tingled from the icy liquid. Rey searched her mind for a thread of a memory that would give her some type of clue about what happened. Several times she almost grasped something, but as soon as she reached for it, the thought disappeared. Her mind was wrapped in a dark, foggy blanket, and she couldn’t help but feel like something else was there too. 

         For the first time, Rey noticed a young woman with black hair and brown eyes standing beside Poe and Finn. Rey saw her whenever she passed the medical bay, and easily recognized her as Rose Tico. A slight smile graced her features when she remembered how Finn told her about Rose’s act of courage and love. She also noticed, with slight shock, Poe’s glance every so often leaving her to look at Finn. 

  Trills and beeps echoed down the hall as Bb8 sped beside Rey’s cot. “Yes, Bb8, I know I should’ve been more careful.” The small droid continued making little noises. “Look,” Rey said interrupting him. “I promise that next time I will tell someone where I’m going.” She reached her hand down to pat his metal head. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Bb8 stopped his whirring and took his place by Poe’s right foot. 

           “Hey, buddy.” He kneeled to pet his best friend. 

    Rey continued to fight for her lost memory. “Why am I here?” Poe stopped tickling his droid, and looked to Rose and Finn. The three shared a look. “To be honest, we don’t really know,” Finn responded. Irritation grew in Rey’s heart. She wanted to ask why they had taken her here then, but her friend continued. 

         “Yesterday, Poe and I got worried about you and decided to go outside and look. We knew you loved the forest, so we went there.” Nothing was clicking for Rey. She didn’t remember even leaving for the woods but she believed what Finn told her. If she had, in fact, gone into the woods, her favorite spot was in a relatively tricky location to find. As if reading her mind, Poe began to speak. “Do you remember that voice?” he asked Finn. Finn thought for a moment before nodding his head slightly. “Yeah,” he responded. “It guided us right to you Rey. We would’ve never found you without it.” A voice? Something in her mind snapped. Had there been a voice speaking to her when she was in the jungle? Rey shook off a feeling of unease. “There is something else,” Finn said, almost sheepishly. “Yes?” Finn’s tone carried an air of bad news, and Rey was reluctant to hear it. 

“When we found you, you were on the ground screaming. It sounded like you were being tortured.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         Ben spun around and met the dark gaze of one of his knights. The armoured figure whipped his helmet off, and golden-blonde hair fell in front of his brown eyes. 

 

     “Who were you talking to, Master?” 

      “What do you need, Abigor?”

Ben Solo stood, towering only a few inches above Abigor’s head.

                      “I wanted to tell you that we have arrived on Mandalore.” The knight dipped his head slightly.

    “Thank you. Your presence is no longer required.”

        Abigor hesitated before turning on his heel and drifting to the door.

  “Oh, and Supreme Leader?”

The knight didn’t bother to look over his shoulder.

                 “Don’t let any, shall we say, emotion, get in the way of business, hmm?”

      Ben didn’t have to see Abigor’s face to know it held a smirk.

               “After all, it would be a shame for your mother to miss yet another encounter with death.” 

Ben watched him leave as darkness built inside his heart. How dare his knight speak to him that way? His teeth clenched as he growled in a guttural tone. He swept his lightsaber out from its holster and flipped it to life, slashing the nearest console.

     Red sparks danced around his head for a moment, before his room turned into a forest and he heard a high pitched scream.

                              Rey.

       Ben bolted to where she lay on the ground unconscious as her mouth opened in another bloodcurdling scream.

He feverishly checked for any sign of injury, but other than a small bruise on the side of her head she appeared to be fine. Dark force clouded around her.

          "Come on, Rey," he muttered under his breath as he measured her pulse.

   Panic welled inside him, but he pushed it back down. He needed to find his light to remove the dark energy around her.

He thought of pillow fights with his father, his mother’s warm embrace and Wookie-back rides. He remembered the laughter and the pure joy he got every time he and Leia had a funny-face contest.

           Warmth filled Ben, and he realized with a jolt the feeling of longing.

He stopped himself from going back down that road. His focus should be on Rey. He delicately removed the dark force from around her and replaced it with his light. He knew he needed to get her to safety, but he couldn’t just walk into the Rebel base carrying their most prized possession.

             He scowled at the thought of anyone using her as just a war tool.

  Once she had stopped screaming, Ben wound his way through the trees until he saw Finn and Poe. Hatred rose within him, but he remembered Rey unconscious on the ground and decided a fight wouldn’t help her. 

        He used the force to cloak his appearance, and spoke to them. “Follow me.” 

  Poe and Finn looked around. 

             “Who said that?” 

The pilot’s demand echoed through the lonely landscape. 

                 “You want to find your friend, don’t you?”

     Ben hated how stupid he felt. 

           Finn took a step forward, but Poe grabbed him. “What if this is a trap,” Poe whispered. 

“Rey could be in there. What if she needs us?” 

   Poe still looked dubious. 

                “Do you have a better plan?”

     Finn took another step forward. 

“I’m going in. You can stay here, or you can come with me. It’s your choice.”

            Poe hesitated, before joining his friend. “Fine, okay. You win.” 

   Finn laughed. 

Ben stayed a few paces ahead of them, making sure to call out every once in a while so the two men wouldn’t get lost. 

           A few minutes later, soft screaming was heard. 

   Adrenaline pumped in Ben’s veins. He picked up the pace, and by the time they reached her, the screams seemed to shake the forest ground. 

        “Rey,” Finn murmured, cradling her. 

“Poe, help me get her back to the base.” 

                 The two men lifted her, and began the trek back to the other Rebels. 

     Ben hated watching these men touch her, but he reminded himself that she was in safe hands. 

He broke off the bond, and was back on the Finalizer. 


	6. Chapter 6

        The next evening, Rey was allowed to move back into the room she shared with Rose.

The small room seemed even stuffier than it had when only Rey slept in it but she wasn’t one to complain.

       While she and Rose were friends, they rarely spoke aside from the occasional greeting.

After the sun set below the horizon, she and Rose bidded each other goodnight and curled up in their nests.

       Rose was knocked out before Rey’s eyes even closed.

Darkness swamped over the room, suffocating any remaining light from the descended sun.

       She tossed on the hard surface for what felt like hours before she gave up and opened the shutters.

Rey was met with a gust of chilly night air. She sucked it in, grateful for the fresh feeling it carried with it. Her eyes drifted to the sky and to thousands of glittering stars.

       The sky was a rich midnight blue, and Rey found her mind wandering to the dark place in her heart she so desperately tried to hide. She reached out with her mind and found him, sitting on his bed. He considered her for a moment before coming to some sort of internal conclusion. He paused as if changing his mind before giving a small shake of his head.

 Her surroundings began to change, and Rey stood in the dark hallway of a large home. Shadows crept across the walls. She took a step forward, and the hallways groaned.

       Wincing at the noise, she continued down the hallway until she reached an elegant, carved-wood staircase. She carefully took a step up. Then another, and another until she reached the top.  
A large door was to her right. She passed by it in a daze, walking instead to a smaller door. The elegant wood was carved, and it was slightly ajar.

Rey pushed it open to reveal a young boy with dark, curly locks burrowed under his blankets. Silent tears streamed down his face, and his eyes were wide.

       Instantly, Rey felt empathy for this child. She remembered the cold nights on Jakku as she tried desperately to stay warm once the unforgiving sun left the sky. She longed to hold the child and comfort him until his tears stopped. His eyes, that were planted on the ceiling met hers. The breath left her when she recognized those same eyes in Ben Solo. His terrified voice buzzed through the room. “They’re coming for me.”

The scene shifted, and now Rey stood in the same house with Ben Solo as a gangly teenage boy. His hair was unruly, and he sat at his desk, fiddling with a silver lightsaber hilt.

        In the next room, shouting could be heard.

“Well do you have any better plan?”

         The unmistakable voice of Han Solo rang out, frustrated.

“Han! This is our son!”

      Leia spoke next.

“You are afraid of him too! Too much of that monster of a father you had is in him.”

       Ben Solo looked up from where he worked, and winced. Leia didn’t reply.

“If you think this is best for him, then I will message Luke.”

      Footsteps approached Ben’s door, and a middle-aged Leia slowly entered the room. Ben focused harder on his lightsaber. His mother’s gaze passed through Rey, to the face of her son.

     “Ben,” she began uncomfortably. “Your father and I have been talking, and we think you’re old enough to become a Jedi.” Her eyes searched his for some kind of sign of emotion from him.

      His face remained impassive. “When do I leave,” he whispered.

Rey noticed his lip quiver and knew he was doing everything he could to keep his voice from shaking. “In the morning,” Leia whispered, hesitating at the door. “Ben?” She offered a small smile. “We love you very much.” Ben only nodded.

        Once she left the tears came. Small and silent at first, then heavy sobs. His fist slammed across his desk, shoving papers and pieces of his hilt on the floor. The force vibrated in dark waves off his body. Feelings of loneliness, betrayal… But there was still hope. She sensed it was like a tiny spark in the midst of the madness.

  Rey snapped out of Ben’s memory and stared at the man in front of her. Was this really his past? Maybe they had more in common than she originally thought.

           She didn’t notice the tears until Ben’s hand was slowly reaching for her cheek to wipe them off. His eyes held uncertainty, but he continued to reach her face. When his skin grazed hers, she felt a burning tingle blaze through her veins until it was everywhere.

  Her cheeks burned in a rosy blush, and he offered her a tiny smile. She returned it happily.

      She couldn’t help feeling like this was how it was meant to be. The force blended in perfect harmony around them, adding to the giddiness of the night. She offered him her hand, like the night on Ach To. He brought his own to hers, and she gasped as he was ripped from her.

Stormtroopers cuffed him with special bonds, so even Jedi couldn’t escape them.

       "Let me go," he snarled.

  "We have orders from General Hux to bring you to him," one stormtrooper growled. The other trooper grabbed him by the cuff of his collar and dragged him roughly down the hallway.

        Rey sensed his panic. "No! Stop!" She called, but nobody heard her.

She raced behind them down the halls of Ben’s shuttle until they threw him to the floor with a loud thud.

   Ben groaned as his head hit the floor, blood trickling down his face. Rey rushed over to help him, but her body passed through his.

No, she thought. No this couldn’t be happening.

       General Hux stode forward, followed by two dark, masked figures.

“Would you look at that,” Hux mocked. “The Supreme Leader, on his knees at last.” Hux paused.

     “Kill him.”

 Rey was trapped. She had no way to save him.

         Panic flared in her chest, before she concentrated and pulled the force to wrap around her.

 The bond snapped, and Rey was in the little room with Rose.

         The first dawn lights flooded in through the shutters, and gathering her things, Rey stalked out of the room. She knew what she needed to do, she only hoped she only hoped she had the strength to do it. She hesitated slightly, wondering if she should write a note telling her friends what she was about to do, but ultimately decided against it. She had to be quick if she wanted to make it in time.

  A figure stood by the entrance to the hanger.

               Leia.

A small bag was in her hand.

         “I had a feeling you’d be here. Take this and be safe.”

Her voice soothed the unease in Rey. Rey took the parcel and peered inside. Preserved foods and water filled the bag, along with a long metal stick. She took it out, examining it, before recognizing it as the hilt of a lightsaber.

     She flipped it on, revealing it’s transparent blade. If it wasn’t for the buzz of energy around it, Rey wouldn’t have known it was ignited at all.

“How did you get this?”

        Rey flicked the lightsaber side by side, admiring it’s transparency.

Leia gave her a smile.

       “It was my lightsaber at one point.” Leia looked into Rey’s eyes with faint amusement.

“I didn’t know-”

         Rey began, before Leia cut her off.

“I never trained as a Jedi, no. But Luke wanted me to have a lightsaber just in case.”

              In awe, Rey tried to imagine Leia as a young woman, fighting the Empire with her brother and Han.

Rey embraced her leader, who had almost become a mother figure to her in the past few weeks.

      “May the force be with you, Rey.”

 Leia drew back, and looked into the eyes of her last hope.

         “You too. I will be back soon,” she promised. She only prayed it would be true.

  She started up the ladder to the Millenium Falcon, and flipped switches and pressed buttons. She couldn’t stop feeling that this would be the last time she would ever see her friends again as she flew into hyperspace, following the string that would lead her right to Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I evil for leaving you on a cliffhanger? Yes. Will I update soon? Also yes. Thank you so much for reading! I love you all so much! Ps. If you are here for either Stormflower/Stormpilot, then I'll address that. I'm still going back and forth between who I want to end up together... Any opinions?
> 
> ALSO-- this chapter was inspired by Halsey's 'Control'


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

GUYS OMG IM SO SO SORRY! I have had a lot of work recently and I haven't realized it's been a whole month!! I'm hoping to update sometime this weekend. So so so so SOOOOO sorry!

UPDATE Hey guys. I'm sorry. I had a great idea for this fic but I lost inspiration. I made some stupid quick decisions that I think cheapens this and I feel like I'm making things go too fast. I will try and get my motivation back, but you people deserve an explanation.


End file.
